My Freakin life with THEM
by RockStar Blue
Summary: This is about how much everyone has changed after the end of the manga. Its got SoMa romance and others. Its about personality and personality is important to me so no flames. I read A LOT of fanfic so It may be good or not.
1. NEW new begining

**Hi! So this is my first fanfic and I'm a little nervous! Please don't be mean! I respect your opinion**

**and i hope you can respect mine! I also read some manga of 'Soul Eater', but I've watched the anime more**

**so please for give me if I mess up!**

**Soul: Yeah whatever can we just get on with the story?**

**Me: Awwww! you wanna see Maka that bad huh? ;)**

**Soul:*blush* -Mumbles- uncool.**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

Maka's POV

Today is the day me and Soul finally move out of our old apartment and into a bigger one. We are both 22 now, We both graduated from the DWMA when we were 18 then we went to DWMC (Death Weapon Meister College) and graduated there too with all our friends.I found out Black*Star,Tsubaki,Kid and the twins moved into the apartment building too. Black*Star and Tsubaki moved because there old home was too small (Like me & Soul). Kid and the Twins moved 'cause the mansion was set on 'asymmetrical grounds' and the house wasn't leveled. I guess I'm gonna have to tell you some of the changes since we've defeated the Kishin twice and Crona gone, Black*Star and Tsubaki dating for 3 years, along with Kid being the new Shinigami, right?

* * *

Well when we were at the academy we had to get check ups for our eye-sight and hearing and what not. Out of our group of friends guess witch 2 of us got glasses? Me & Kid. But we decided to use our glasses for when were lazy at home and Just use contacts instead. I've also developed a SERIOUS Dr. Pepper addiction, when me, Soul, and Black*Star went on a mission all they pack for use to drink was , the rest is self explanatory, no?

Black*Star also turned me on to Video games and comic books. As if I weren't nerdy enough,right? I also discovered that I can sing! Soul also taught me some piano/guitar, but I got stuff to do, but I learned the basics I guess. We also got 2 new dogs, Kermit & Marbles (A/N: lol I love Jenna Marbles), an Italian grey hound (Kermit) and a Chiuahua mix with some thing. After college I got a job as a waitress at 'The Death-Cake factory' (A/N: I also love the big bang theory) and Soul is a life guard too. But a waitress and a life guard isn't going to pay much so every Thursday night I got out to a Pool League, my papa taught me when I was 5 and a bunch of guys saw me and and asked if I wanted to be on there league. Who wouldn't say yes?

* * *

Speaking of Papa, When I was 16 years old I realized how childish I was being angry and hateful towards my Father and decided to forgive him. He can't help who he is and he's the only father I'll have in life. Him and my Mama made up and are buds now! My mom remarried and my dad has been with his girlfriend for a long time! He hasn't cheated in like 2 years and I'm so proud of him! Guess who his girlfriend is? BlAIR! Weird right? She's actually wearing NORMAL clothing too! Amazing right?

* * *

I also discovered rock music too. I love other genres too, well except that fake pop crap who thinks sex,money,and drugs repeated over and over with fake auto-tuned voices and fake music is a song. But a lot of people don't expect me to like rock either. I love it thought! The poetic lyrics and the kick-ass music! Just freakin awesome! My favorite bands are: Evanescence,Flyleaf,Halestorm,Three Days Grace,Skillet,etc.

* * *

***When I was 15 me and Soul were fighting a Kishin and it cut off my hair! So it was up to my shoulders! Me and the girls started cry about how different I looked. I wanted my hair back! "Maka its fine," he said looking into my eyes", short hair looks cute on you anyways!" he said with a bright pink shading his cheeks. "NO ITS NOT! I CAN'T WEAR PIGTAILS,IT'LL TAKE FOREVER TO GROW OUT,AND,AND!-" I was cut off by a hand on my shoulder. " . Fine."Soul said calmly.***

Now its down to my lower back thank death! Soul DEFIANTLY grew more. He's 6"2 while I'm stuck being 5"7. Tsubaki is about an inch taller than me. Liz,Patty, and I are the same height. Course Kid was delighted about how symmetrical our heights were. Black*Star is 6"0 and Kid is 6"1. They always mock how small I am. I didn't grown much since the academy. Stein said I would be this height for the rest of my life and I was like "oh. ok. hahaha. WAIT WHAT?!". I grew 2 inches and gained 3 pounds from the time I was 13 - 22. But I am NOT flat anymore. Not super big like Blair, but bigger than Liz xD. 32C, TAKE THAT SOUL EATER!

* * *

**Hey, did you like it so far? I'll upload another chapter tomorrow I promise! Sorry for lack of **

**SoMa but there will be either in the 2nd or 3rd chapter. Maka may sing. When she does imagine a Flyleaf song. Maka **

**also developed a sense of humor and is witty and sarcastic. Kid is like Sheldon from the big bang theory.**

**There apartment is also huge! They have a den where its got a ping pong table,pool table,mini frige, flat screen Tv and a**

**bunch of other cool stuff. please review. Sorry if i suck! Love yall! **

**xoxo**

**~ RockStar**


	2. Make out sessions and no work

Soul's POV

Finally done packing! After finishing all the packing, our friends helped us with, they left. Its Maka's turn to cook tonight so naturally she started when everyone left. She was humming 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence and swaying her hips as she cooked. I love how she found music in her way. Never expected her to be s rocker but I'm not complaining. I mean c'mon, girls who like rock music are hot! She's somewhat changed over the years, she loves to joke and learned not to be so serious all the time. I know this is my meister and all but I won't even deny that she is _smoking _hot. I've been in love with her since I was 14 years old. I can't even believe that we've been partners for 10 years! She deserves so much better than me. This situation is so uncool. When we were 14 she told me she never kissed anyone and wanted me to be her first. I told her I never kissed anyone either and that I was okay with it. When our lips touched I felt a huge spark and realized I was in love.

I really want to tell her. She's so beautiful. I sound like a sap, So uncool.

"Soul dinners ready!"she said snapping me out of my thought. "Are you okay? You looked deep in thought..."She trailed off. Heh, that's Maka for ya, she's always worrying about me. "I'm fine, Just thinking about the move and what time I should get off work tomorrow." I lied. "Oh okay!" she said with that sweet smile of hers. If she only knew...

* * *

Maka's POV

After me and Soul finished dinner we decided to watch a movie. Rock beats scissors so he got to pick the movie. He picked one of the scariest movies in the world, The Conjuring. I couldn't help but jump into Soul's lap. I could've sworn I saw Soul blush but it was dark so I couldn't see. Later that night it started to rain. I wasn't so much the rain or lighting that bothered me. I was the thunder. It was thundering _hard_. I got up and ran to Soul's room down the hall from mine. "Soul!Soul!" I shook him panicky. "Hmmm? What is it Maka? What's wrong?" he asked in a very tired voice. "I-its th-th-thundering!" I stuttered.v"C-c-can I sleep in here with you tonight?" I asked shaking. "Hm. Yeah sure." he said still very tired. He lifted up the covers so I can slide in and he wrapped his arms around me. I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Soul's POV

The next day I woke up with something warm next to me. MAKA?! Wh-wh-wh-what's she doing in my bed?! I then remembered that it rained last night. "Soul?" Maka woke up. "Y-y-yeah?" I asked. She leaned up and gave me what she calls a 'friendly peck' on the lips. It was probably the best 3 seconds of the year. "Thanks for letting me sleep here, your really sweet"She said. I blushed pink HARD. "N-n-no p-problem Maka" I stuttered. I'm so uncool right now. She giggled and went down stairs to cook. Our apartment has stairs but the upstairs are really small. Its just mine and Maka's rooms and the bathroom. Down stairs lead straight to our big-ass living room that's attached to our kitchen. Our kitchen is small. Next to the kitchen is a hallway that has a guest room on one side,Blair's on the other, and the bathroom in the very back. (A/N: Imagine the big bag theory apartment. Link here clubs/the-big-bang-theory/picks/results/539585/whi ch-character-best-apartment ) We have a top floor apartment so we have a big window in the living room, Next to the window is my piano. Maka made us breakfast and we watched TV till about noon. I have the day off today because it rained. Maka came down stairs dressed in a short-sleeved whit blouse, with a mustard yellow vest (that shows off he boobs) and a brown soft leather jacket, a navy blue skirt that goes up to her knees, with plain black shoes and her hair in a fish bone braid. In other words she's going to work.

"I have the bar tending shift tonight so I won't be home till 11 tonight okay? You and the others can stop by if you want!" She said. "Okay,see ya Maka." I said. "Thanks again for last night Soul. I really appreciate it" she said. Before I could say anything she kissed me again. Except this time it was longer. Neither one of us broke apart. I closed my eyes and kissed back. I almost lost it when she licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. Without thinking I opened my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and she ended up winning. She stared to suck on my tongue and I tried to hold back a groan. I didn't realize that my back was against the arm rest of our couch and she was in my lap. She stopped kissing me and lead me to the back room. Guess she's taking the day off too.


	3. Pool league mishap

Blair's POV

I heard some weird noises coming from Soul's room. It sounded like Maka! Maka moans "Ah! Soul!" Maka yelled. "ngh. Maka.." I heard Soul . ! Soul and Maka are doing it! I heard a knock on the door. "SOUL!MAKA! YOUR GOD IS HERE!" Black*Star yelled. I opened the door,only to see ALL of there friends there. "Ummm Maka and Soul are busy! Come back later!" I said nervously."What are they doing?" Kid asked. They all let themselves in and went upstairs.

No ones POV

They all stopped in front of Soul's door when they heard noises. Maka giggled. "heehee Soul! Stop it!" Maka yelled playfully. "What? Don't you like it? ;)" Soul had a bright red blush on their face. "A-are they?" Tsubaki trailed off. They slowly walked down stairs and back to their own apartments and tried to forget this ever happened.

Soul's POV 

I rolled onto my side panting next to Maka. I can't believe _that_ just happened. I looked over to Maka who was panting,then she looked back to me. "So mind telling me what that was all about?" I asked. "I like you a lot Soul" She said. "How long?" I asked. "For a while now... I wanna be with you for a long time now Soul." Maka finished. I smiled. "Me too Maka" I said back. We leaned in and kissed. "So you up for round 2?" I asked deviously. She giggled dangerously "Sure ;)" She replied.

~Later~

Everyone came over today to hang out for dinner. We had take out because Maka didn't feel like cooking. Me,Kid,and Black*Star played video games while the girls talked. "So Soul... How are things going with you and Maka?" Black*Star asked smirking. I choked on my drink. How did he know? "U-u-u-Uh Wh-wh-what do you mean?!" I blew it. "Oh nothing. Except your stutter gave it away." Kid remarked. Maka sighed. "Guys me and Soul are dating. Please don't drag it out. Okay?" Maka said. "Don't worry Maka! We've been waiting forever for you guys to get together for years!" Liz said.

* * *

Me and Maka were still up and watching TV till about midnight. I felt some weight on my shoulder, Maka fell asleep on my arm. She's so cute when she's asleep. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room. We both fell asleep on my bed. The next morning I woke up to see Maka gone. I went downstairs to see Maka making breakfast as always. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and set my head on top of hers. "Morning angel" I said. Maka giggled and turned around to give me a peck on the lips. "Morning handsome how'd you sleep?" She asked. "Great" I replied. "So should we go on our first date tonight?" I asked. "Awww sorry sweetie but I've got pool tonight. Maybe you and the others can come?" "Sounds great" I said kissing her head. "Good.I'm gonna go take a shower." she said walking away. "How about I help you? ;)" I said trailing after her,pinching her butt on my way. "Soul!" she smiled,giggled,and blushed.

Kids POV 

The phone rang so I picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey Kid its Maka! Me and Soul wanted to know if you guys wanted to come watch me play tonight?" she ask politely. "Is it symmetrical? if its not symmetrical I will go through all my power to destroy it!" "Sweetie its a yes or no question." she said in an annoyed voice. "Okay fine." I hung up the phone.

~Later that night~

Maka's POV

I was on fire tonight. All my friends watched me in amazement of how good I was doing. This girl named Karin came up to me and said: "Heeyyy how about I go for a round against you blondie?". Karin is a slut and she thinks all that in a bag of chips just because her daddy made the pool tables we play on. "Piss off" I said. "ooohh someones feisty tonight huh Maka?" she smirked. I held up my pool stick like I was gonna hit her. "I said _piss off_." I replied angrily. "That was hot hearing you say that" Soul said. "Well she's annoying so don't talk to her." I said firmly. "Didn't plan on it" he said wrapping his arm around my waist. A few hours go by and Karin is still there. I saw her picking on Tsubaki and Liz. One of her friends was cursing Liz out and Karin shoved Tsubaki to the wall. Me,The guys,and Patty look there direction pissed off. I stalked over there with my pool stick and whacked her in the face and she hit the floor. She gaped at me with a bloody nose. "I told you to piss off! Get out of my sight before I beat the crap out of you!" I yelled. She ran out the door. "Thanks Maka." Tsubaki and Liz said. "No problem" I replied. I turned around only to face Soul. " You." Me." "Now" he growled. Before I could say anything he dragged me home so we can have sex.

"You're such a turn on when you angry Maka. Especially when you have to kick there ass." Soul said. We were making out when I heard a knock at the door. "uuuuuggggghhhh" Soul groaned. "You make due." I said kissing him before I push him off. I open the door to see Tsubaki crying. "Oh my go! Tsubaki what's wrong?!" I exclaimed "B-Black* S-s-star was s-s-s-stabbed."She choked up. "That Karin girls boyfriend showed up for revenge. Wh-when he saw that you w-w-weren't there he said h-h-he take something of y-y-y-yours." She broke down crying. "He's in the hospital and they won't l-l-let me see him!" she sobbed into my shoulder. "Ssssshhhh its gonna be okay Tsubaki." I tried to comfort her. "Remember he's gonna stay alive to try and surpass god?" she giggled. "Yeah don't worry when the world ends he's gonna stay with the cockroaches." Soul butt in. Tsubaki burst into a fit of giggles. "Thanks guys" she said. "What are friends for? We'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" I said. "Okay bye guys" she left. To my surprise Soul picked me up over his shoulders and carried me to his room. He gently tossed me on to the bed and started to kiss me. "You just can;t wait for 5 seconds can you?" I asked. "Never" he growled.


	4. Loving me Liking You

Maka's POV

"mmmm Soul?" I rolled over to see him sleeping. I gave him a peck on the lips. Then I think I felt him kiss back, I opened my eyes to see him smirking. "You were up the whole time?!" he chuckled. "Yeah,but I just wanted to lay in bed with the most gorgeous women in the world." he said. Damn that charm of his! My lips attacked his fiercely and we started making out. After that we got ready for the day. Soul took the day off to go see Black*Star. I hope he's okay, its all my fault. I'm going to get off of work today to go see him.

Soul's POV

"How you holding up buddy?" I asked Black*Star. "Okay I guess,Can't move around much or my wound will re open." he said in a sick voice. Man,I've never seen him like this. He couldn't stop worrying about Tsubaki,she's been really depressed lately. It was about 7 when Maka stopped by in her uniform. She must've gotten off work early today."Hey" I said "Hey" she said back and pecked my lips. "How are you doing Black*Star?" She asked. "Good. Is Tsubaki okay? She hasn't been dealing with this good." He said worried. "She's fine. She's just really worried about you." Maka replied. 'Visiting time is over! All visitors go home and come back tomorrow!' the intercom said. "We'll see you tomorrow bud." I said but he stopped Maka."Can you tell Tsubaki that I love her and that I'm okay?" Black*Star asked. I was surprised because he's never this serious. Maka smiled. "Of course sweetie. Get well okay?" she said as we left.

~Later~

Kid and the twins came over along with Tsubaki. Maka told her what Black*Star said and she started crying. We all watched a movie. Maka sat in my lap in the chair. Kid sat in the middle of twins with one arm around Liz. Tsubaki sat next to Patty. Maka fell asleep on me. The others left at 11 and I woke Maka up. When I cleaned everything up,I was really tired. But for some reason I really _wanted Maka_. She's a turn on when she's tired.

Maka's POV

Soul came up behind me and kissed my neck. I couldn't help but moan. "S-Soul,stop." "Huh? D-did I do something?" Soul ask sounding kind of scared. "Oh no! Its just..." He looked scared. As if I was going to break up with him. I put my hand on his cheek. "You know I'm your and yours only right?" He gave a weak smile. "Yeah but..." He looked into my eyes. He kissed me softly. "Be gentle with me this time." I said. "Okay"He said smiling a genuine smile. It was different this time. It wasn't the crazy rowdy sex we normally had. He was soft and gentle and...sweet. He nuzzled into my neck. "Your mine." He said. "I know, lets sleep now. I'm tired." I said. "Okay" he said pecking my lips. "I love you Maka" he said. Oh no. He-he said **love**! "Me too night!" I said. He chuckled. "mmm kay Night angel." He said and wrapped his arms around me.


	5. Getting Married!

Soul's POV

Last night I told Maka I loved her. She just 'okay thank you'? She probably thinks its going too fast. I'll wait for her, but I'm going to tell her I love her every chance I get. I know she loves me back anyways.

Today Black*Star is coming home and everyone is excited. Especially Tsubaki, she's been really excited all day. We're throwing a party at the apartment today so Maka and I are cleaning up and making food for everyone. "hey Soul can you help me set up the snacks?" Maka asked. "Yeah Sure" I replied. When we finished preparing there was a knock at our door. Everyone was there and we let them in. Black*Star was being his usual self but soon he got quiet. Everyone else seemed to notice too. "Guys there's something I want to ask Tsubaki, and I couldn't think of a better time than with all my friends." Black*Star said. He got down on one knee. "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa," he began. "Oh my god what's happening?" Tsubaki said in a quick whisper. "I know things haven't been perfect with us,but I knew from the moment-" Tsubaki cut him off. "Black*Star let me just stop you right there." Tsubaki said. Oh. No.

"Yes" she said. "Yes what?" Black*Star asked. "Yes I will Marry You" she finished. "Y-you will?!" He asked giving a goofy grin. "I WILL!" And Tsubaki started crying. Wow. Didn't think he had it him to actually propose. All the girls stood up to see Tsubaki's ring. Maka looked up at me and I looked back. She smiled. I smiled back.

~6 months later after the wedding~

Me and Maka were laying in bed panting,and then we looked at each other. She's so beautiful. She leaned in and kissed me. "Did you mean what you said a few months ago?" She asked. Did she think I said just to say it? "Of coarse I did!" I almost shouted. "How could you doubt me like that?!" I don't know what came over me, but it hurt knowing she didn't say it back and that she doubts it now. "I'm sorry Soul... I didn't mean to hurt you." she said calmly. I calmed down a little bit. "I-I didn't mean to shout." I said lowering my head so my bangs covered my eyes. She cupped my face so I could look at her. "I-I C-c-c-care about you a lot about you Soul. So don't g-get upset. O-okay? I feel the same"She stuttered. She loves me... She. Loves. Me. SHE LOVES ME! Even without saying it! I jumped up and practically tackled her to the bed. "YOU LOVE ME!" I yelled happily. She giggled, "Yes! I do now shh or you'll wake Blair up!"She half laughed. I couldn't help but laugh and smile. I kissed her again and again that night. She made me the happiest man ever in that moment.


	6. I'M NOT DONE!

I'm not done with my Freakin life with THEM! I will post a new chapter soon but I'm kinda busy also look at my other stories the rock I gave to you and dead like me!

Xoxox

~RockStar


	7. Sorry

Hey guys Rockstar here! I'm sorry I haven't been updating! But I'm thinking of taking down this story for lack of reviews and might replace it but yeah. Again I'm so sorry I feel like a jerk and wanted to apologize. Please forgive me!

~Rockstar


	8. Preggers! Kid loves Liz too

**I'd like to thank km28ave for giving me the courage to write again! Sorry I've been busy with school and I was running out of Ideas so forgive me! But now I'm back in bid-ness xD! So here we go.**

* * *

Maka's POV

Soul went to work today so I was home by my self. Me,Liz,Patty,and Tsubaki decided that we should go shopping today so now were at the mall doing the usual gossiping about whatever. Tsubaki was a little bit shaky looking today. She looked scared and that got me worried because she was always smiling.

"Tsubaki what's wrong?" I finally asked. Liz and Patty turned to looke at her when she jumped at my question. "C-c-can we go to the food court then I'll tell you." She said like she was going to cry. When we got to the food court I asked her what was wrong again.

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

.

.

.

.

.

**"WHAT?!" **Liz patty and I screamed in unison. People started. "I-I-I'm too scared to tell Black*Star." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "We'll tell him with you if you want!" Liz offered. "R-really? You guys would do that for me?" She asked. "Yeah! You're our bud Tsubaki! We can't wait for that little giraffe to pop outta ya!" Patty laughed. Me & Tsubaki giggled while Liz sweat dropped.

Liz's POV

Shopping was EXHAUSTING! Patty, be the energetic girl she is, went out with Crona to the fair. Poor Crona doesn't know how to deal with her. When I walked in the door I saw Kid rearranging the picture on the wall to make it _symmetrical_ like usual. "Hello Liz" He greeted. "Hey" I replied. "How was shopping?" He asked. "Good. But umm..." I trailed off. Should I tell him? He IS my meister after all but will he tell Black*Star? " 'Umm' what Liz?" he asked. "Well. You HAVE to keep this a secret." I said. He saw how serious I was and stopped fixing the painting and sat down on the couch next to me. "What is it? You can tell me anything you now!" He said worryingly. He sat his hand on top of mine. "Yeah. But.. Tsubaki's pregnant." I finished. "I'm not surprised. Black*Star never seems to get enough of her." He said. I smirked "So you won't tell B*S till she's ready?" I asked. He chuckled and smirked back "Yeah."He finished. Then he did the unexpected and kiss my cheek. I'm pretty sure my face is burning red right now.

Kid's POV

Liz is so cute when she blushes. "You know Liz, you very symmetrical today," I said. "U-uh th-thanks!"She replied. I cupped her face with my hand and stroked my thumb across her cheek. "Very cute..." I said getting closer to her face. "I'm glad your my partner, Liz~" I said again getting closer to her. "Y-Yeah.." She stuttered. She fell back on to the couch with me on top of her. I smirked. "You know you are the most gorgeous girl in all of Death City right?" I said. "Kid when did you become such a charmer?" Liz asked cutely while putting her arms around my neck. "Since the day I met you in Brooklyn," I replied. Then I closed the small gap between us. Her lips were soft and warm. The lips gloss she was wearing made it even better. Liz deepened the kiss making the kiss even MORE better. I swear this girl is gonna be the death of me. We pulled a part. "ummmm" Liz said awkwardly. I whisper in her ear, "You know Liz,I love you more than symmetry..." I finished. I did it. I finally confessed to Liz. "K-kid!" She exclaimed. Then she grabbed my face harshly and kissed me again. "I love you too." She replied.

I smirked. "Well then.." I sat up. she did the same. I got close to her face again and said: "If you're really the symmetrical girl I'm madly in love with..." I trailed off. "Yeeees?~" She giggled. "... Then you'd should help me make the painting more symmetrical. She twitched. "Way to ruin the moment!" She joked.

"Yeah I'm such a ruiner," I replied winking and kissed her again.


	9. Screaming I Love You

**Hey so I had to update** **'Getting Married' chapter because I had a different Idea. So read it or you won't get the rest of the story.**

**Enjoy~:)**

* * *

Tsubaki's POV

I'm so nervous! How will he take it?! Oh gosh! oh gosh! I told the girls that I'm willing to tell him myself instead with them. Okay Tsubaki Take a deep breath. Its just Black*Star. I walked into the living room to see Black*Star playing video games. "U-um Black*Star? C-can we talk for a sec?" I asked. "Yeah sure Tsubaki what's up?" He asked pausing his video game. I took a deep breath again. "W-well..." I trailed off. You can do this! He loves you anyways! I sighed and took one of Black*Star's hands into mine. "Black*Star... I'm Pregnant." I finished. I felt tears in my eyes.

He just stared at me. "W-why didn't you tell me earlier?!" He almost shouted. "H-huh?!" I said. "Y-your not mad?!" I asked. "YES I'M MAD! YOU DON'T TRUST ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME I'M GOING TO BE A DAD?!" He shouted. "I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T WANT A KID! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LEAVE ME! IT SCARED ME!" I screamed back. "Grrr..." He looked at me angrily.

No one's POV

Black*Star did the unexpected and crashed his lips onto Tsubaki's. Her eyes widen in shock. Her lips hurt from how hard Black*Star kissed her. "DON' EVER QUESTION HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU EVER AGAIN TSUBAKI!" He shouted after he pulled away. Tsubaki started to cry harder. She rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Black*Star... I love you." Tsubaki said. "I love you too Tsubaki..." Black*Star replied and hugged her.

* * *

Maka's POV  
Soul and I are eating dinner in the living room. I have my head on his shoulder nuzzling into his neck and his head on top of mine. He looked at me and chuckled then kissed me. "What was that for?" I asked smiling. "Your just too beautiful." He replied and kissed me again. Everything right now is perfect.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SOUL! SOUL! SOUL! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" Black*Star screams at the top of his lungs while knocking down our door. "YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW AFTER YOU BREAK OUR DOORS **I'M** THE ONE WHO HAS TO FIX IT!" Soul shouted. back. "WELL SORRY FOR WANTING TO TELL THE WHOLE WORLD THERE WILL BE ANOTHER GOD AND OR GODDESS JUST LIKE ME IN NINE MONTHS!" Black*Star replied. Tsubaki trying to calm him down. Soul and I sweat dropped. Just then my phone rang and everyone stopped. I answered it.

"OHMYGOD MAKAMAKAMAKA! GUESS WHAT?!" Liz screeched into the phone to were everyone can hear. "What?" I asked annoyed. "KID ASKED ME OUT!" She screamed again. "Liz please calm down." I heard Kid in the background. "SHUT UP KID I'M TRYING TO TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU LOVE ME!" She yelled again. Click. I hung up. Tsubaki and Black*Star left after a while and Soul fixed the door. "I don't remember us acting this way when we got together." Soul said. "Cause were the '_normal_' ones of our group. Even though none of us are even near the category of normal." I replied. He laughed. "Yeah your right." He said. Later on Soul and I watched TV in his room until we fell asleep.

My freakin friends are so retarded!


	10. Baby Daddy?

MPOV

Every since we found out Crona was alive, Him and Patty started dating! Its actually kind of cute. I wonder what Soul's doing right now. I walked down stairs too see him sleeping on the couch. I started playing with his soft hair until he woke up. "Sorry." I said. "Its okay." He smiled. "So what do you wanna do today?" He asked. "Well... I know ONE thing we could do..." I replied. "What?" He asked dumbly. God he's so dense. I got on top of him and straddled him. Then I started to trail kisses down his neck. "Ooooh _that's _what you wanted to do." He chuckled. He flipped me over and pinned me to the couch, then kissed me.

Then Papa walked in.

Soul jumped right off me and almost landed on the floor. "D-d-d-death s-s-s-scythe!" Soul exclaimed. "Uh look um... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Soul begged. "Now now 'Eater' My Maka's a big girl now, she can do whatever she wants."  
He replied calmly. "Thank you Daddy!" I said mocking Soul. "Its been a while how are things?" I asked. "Good. But listen Mama really wants to meet your erm _boyfriend_ that you've been telling her about." He said eying Soul. He gulped. "Oh that's no problem! Are you and Blair coming?" I asked. "Yeah, Speaking of which were is she? I haven't heard from her in a while." Papa asked concerned. "Oh she's in her room! Are you guys doing okay?" I asked. "Yes, no cheating, looking at other women, I've been nothing but good to her!" Papa replied. Just then Blair walked out. "Oh Spirit! I've missed you!" She said and went up and hugged him. "Blair why haven't you've been talking to him?" Soul asked. "Oh I broke my phone!" She replied. "WHAT?! BUT I BOUGHT YOU THAT PHONE!" I shouted. "Yeah sorry! I wanted to see if it would float in water! -w-" She replied with a kitty smile.

"Then I'll buy you a new one, Darling!" Papa replied. Then they started rubbing noses. "OKAY! Tell Mama Soul and I accept the invitation and we'll see her Saturday!" I said pushing them out the door. No one wants to see that! Soul chuckled behind me. "What?" I said. "Nothing... Just remembering how he used to be.." He said. "Heh Yeah," I trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked. "I-I don't know..." I said trembling. Then I ran to the bathroom and threw up. "Maka! Are you okay?" Soul asked. "N-no..." I said. Then I started crying. "SOUL!" I yelled and threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. "W-what's wrong!" He exclaimed. "M-my period came late a-and now I just threw up!" I said. "Y-you mean..?" He trailed off. "I-I don't know but we need a pregnancy test!" I said. "Okay, Okay, l-lets just stay calm." He said calmly. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "I'll be there for you." He said with a soft smile. "Thank y-you Soul." I replied. "Ya know I'd kiss you but I just puked though." I said giggling. "I don't care." He said and kissed me on the lips. "I love you Maka." He said. "I love me too!" I replied. Then we started laughing together.

~ The next day ~

I went to Tsubaki's across the hall from me and Soul. I told her everything that happened. "Well I have an extra pregnancy test if you want it right now." She said. "Yeah, just to avoid embarrassment at the store." I replied. About five minutes passed and I got the results. "Well. What does it say?" Tsubaki asked next to me.

* * *

SPOV

Maka went over to Tsubaki's about an hour ago to tell her about our ummm... situation. Then she walked into the door. "Soul?" She asked. "What is it Maka?" I got the results..." She said. Oh god! I'm freaking out on the inside but keeping it cool outside. "W-w-well what is it?" I asked.

"Soul I'm-"

* * *

**DUN DUH DUUUUN! Cliff hanger's are a bitch huh?! Lol had too many energy drinks today! FIVE WHOLE CANS OF MONSTER! YEAH! Anyways R&R!**

**~ RockStar**


	11. Why I love you, a little bit too much!

Soul's POV

"Soul I'm-" She began. My heart was pounding and I just felt really scared, but I guess I wouldn't mind if Maka WAS pregnant. I mean I'd be okay raising a child with her even if we were young. She's the love of my life so I guess it would be alright.

"I'm not pregnant." She finished. I felt a whole weight being lift off my shoulders. "Y-you're not?" I asked. "No. I'm not." She said. But then I saw a tear come down her face. "W-what's wrong?!" I asked. She walked over to me and put her forehead on my shoulder. "I-I was so scared, Soul,"

...

"I-I thought that if I was p-pregnant I wouldn't be able t-to do anything. And that I would be weak again." She sniffled. I cupped her face. "Maka, you're the strongest girl I know. If you were I'd help you,okay? Don't beat yourself up about it." I said. Then she leaned in and kissed me. "Thank you Soul..." She replied. Then I got an idea. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room. She giggled "Were do think your going mister?" She asked. "Somewhere to do things." I replied.

* * *

Black*Star's POV  
"Black*Star?" I heard Tsubaki ask. "Yeah?" "Do you remember our wedding day?" She asked.

***Flashback***

_I heard the bells ring. Soon the music was playing 'Here Comes the Bride'. I felt my heart beat I million miles and hour! I was very nervous. My hands were shaking and sweating. I looked over to Soul, my best man, He nodded as if saying it'll be okay. Then Tsubaki walked in. She looked like an angel. I couldn't even describe how it felt see her wear the wedding dress. Then the preacher spoke up giving the typical 'We are gathered here today ' speech, but I blocked him out and continued to stare at her. "Do you Black*Star take Tsubaki Nakatsukasa to Be your Lawfully Wedded Wife, To P__romise to be true to her in good times and in bad, To Hold In Sick and In Health, Til Death Do You Part?" He said. "I do." I replied. _  
_"Do you Tsubaki Nakatsukasa take Black*Star to Be your Lawfully Wedded Husband, To P__romise to be true to him in good times and in bad, To Hold In Sick and In Health, Til Death Do You Part?" "I Do." She replied. "I Now Pronounce You Husband and Wife, You May Kiss The Bride." He cheered.I spun her around to were she dipped the ground a little. My hand on her upper back and the other by her waist, while my lips crashed onto hers._

_I am Now the Happiest GOD Alive._

***End***"Yeah... It was the best day of my life..." I replied. She smiled at me. "Me too." She replied. "I love you..." We said in unison.

* * *

Kid's POV

What am I going to do with her?! GAH! When she kissed me her lips were of 0.2 millimeters to the left! "Kid? Are you alright?" She asked. Oh No. She'll get mad a hit me if I tell her! Maybe it was me. Oh no. She'll think I'M asymmetrical... AND SHE'LL BREAK UP WITH ME! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER ASYMMETRICAL GIRLFRIEND! I ONLY WANT HER! "Did you just call me asymmetrical?!" She yelled. Oh. My. Death! I SAID OUT LOUD! "I'M SO SORRY LIZ! MY KISSING WAS OFF 0.2 MILLIMETERS TO THE LEFT!" I yelled. She blushed a bright red. Damn that's so cute. "I-it was?" She asked. "Y-yes. I'm sorry! DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME MY SYMMETRICAL FLOWER!" I screamed. I was at her feet. Then I felt her pat my head. "Its okay Kid! I'm not gonna break up with you 'cause of a kiss. Okay? You're not asymmetrical" She said. "Y-you don't think I'm asymmetrical garbage really?" "NO." She replied smiling. Then she pulled me to my feet and kissed me. "Was that better?" She asked. "Perfect, Darling!" I replied happily. She giggled.

* * *

Crona's POV

Oh Patty. How DO I deal with you? No one really pays attention to Patty like I do. I guess they still see her as a child She's everything I wish I was. Confident, Energetic, full of life. She some how changed my life With three words. ***_ "I Like you Crona!" Patty hugged me while giggling. I patted her back. "I-I L-Like Y-you T-too Pa-Patty." I replied***_ I'm not a normal boyfriend... Well for her anyways. She needs someone better than me. I'm too scared to kiss her, hug her, or anything couples do! But why does she choose to stay with me? "Hey Crona!" I heard Patty call. "Y-yes?" I asked. "Let's go to the zoo!" She said before I can answer she dragged me off.

~At The Zoo~

"H-hey P-patty?" I asked. "What's up Crona?" She asked with chocolate Ice cream all over her face. I chuckled. "Y-you got ice cream on you face." I smiled. "ICE CREAM MUSTACHE YEAH!" She yelled. "More like an ice cream beard..." I said. "Haha! You make me happy Crona!" She said. "Heh, You make me happy too Patty." Replied. I think this is the most I've ever smiled. Not even Maka made me smile this much! "Crona?" "Yeah?"

"I Love You a little bit TOO MUCH!" She said laughing.

" I Love You Too, Patty." I replied.


	12. Another Perfect Moment

MPOV

I awoke in the same position I always wake up in the mornings. In Soul's arms. It seems like this is how its suppose to be every morning. I carefully got out of bed and went down stairs. I went down to the den, I don't know why its a total man cave even if the girls go in there all the time. I went over to the piano and sat down. I think I mentioned that Soul gave me some lessons on piano and guitar, right? I started playing a soft angelic tune. I always wrote poetry, so I guess the singing lyrics came naturally.

_Her headaches_  
_Constant_  
_Increasing in pain with each passing day_  
_She can't even manage to stand on her own_  
_It's gotten so bad_

I started remembering

_Now you think of saying_  
_There's no use in praying_  
_Still she bows her head so she can say,_  
_"Thank you for just one more day."_

_Supernatural patience_  
_Graces her face_  
_And her voice never raises_  
_All because of a love_  
_Never let go of_  
_Never let go of_

Remembering Mama

_He has every reason to throw up his fists_  
_In the face of his God who let his mother die_  
_Through all the prayer and tears_  
_She still passed in pain anyways_

I started remembering Kid and Black*Star on the day we met...

_Now you think of saying_  
_There's no use in praying_  
_Still he bows head so he can say,_  
_"Thank you for ending her pain."_

_Supernatural patience_  
_Graces his face_  
_And his voice never raises_  
_It's all because of a love_  
_Never let go of_  
_Never let go of_

_He is teaching me_  
_What love really means_

Soul...

_Supernatural patience_  
_Graces his face_  
_And his voice never raises_  
_It's all because of a love_  
_Never let go of_

Papa, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki...

_Yes it's supernatural patience_  
_Graces his face_  
_And his voice never raises_  
_All because of a love_  
_Never let go of_  
_Never let go of_

Why have we changed so much?

_He is teaching me_  
_What love truly means _

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Soul. "You Okay?" He asked. "Yeah?Why wouldn't I be?" I asked his hand touched my cheek and I felt the tears. "Oh..." He hugged me and I nuzzled into his chest. I cried a little. "Thank you Soul..." I said. "I Love You, Maka..." He replied. "I know." I said back.

* * *

~Later~

The girls and I were at a cafe down the street from the apartment building. We were talking about normal girl things.

"So Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Tsubaki?" I questioned.

"Well since you and Soul have been dating for almost a year..." She trailed off.

"Yeaaaah?" I asked sipping my coffee.

"Have you dropped the 'L bomb' yet?" Liz asked a little annoyed.

I spat out my coffee and almost choked on it. Were the hell did that come from?! Seriously who the hell would asked me that?! Just calm down Maka. Oh crap there staring at you like you're crazy! SAY SOMETHING!

"U-u-hmm..." I stuttered.

"Weeeeelll?" Liz asked.

"H-he's said it many t-times, and I-I w-w-well..." I trailed off.

"YOU HAVEN'T SAID 'I LOVE YOU' YET?!" Tsubaki and Liz screamed in shock.

"Yeah..."

"Why?" Patty finally spoke up.

"Yeah, don't you love him?!" Tsubaki and Liz asked irritated.

"Yes! I-I mean I do. But... its a big word. If someone says the 'L' word..." I trailed off. They stared at me."When someone say the 'L' word, its suppose to last forever." I finally said.

"So however long they stay with you means that's how much thy love you, am I right?" Liz concluded. I nodded. But the real question was...

"How long will we last?"

* * *

SPOV

When I got home from work I saw Maka cleaning the dishes. "Hey, how was your day I asked. She turned around and smiled at me. She walked over to me and hugged me. "It went great..." She said in my shoulder. I hugged her back and we stayed like that for a while. I liked it when she hugged me, she was always nice and warm.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"L Bomb" She smiled. I looked at her for a second. Then we kissed.

"L Bomb you too." I smiled back. She giggled. Another perfect moment for us.


	13. On Stage! Maka the new born RockStar?

~Black*Star and Tsubaki's Apartment~

Tsubaki was sound asleep. Then she woke up to the sound of the birds chirping, they sky was beautiful, and it was quiet...

Too Quiet.

Were was that loud dumb ass?!

* * *

~Soul and Maka's apartment (across the hall)~

"BLACK*STAR!"

"SOUL!"

They were playing video games rather loudly, and Maka was NOT happy.

"No" Soul said.

"Yes" Black*Star replied.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NOO!

"YEES!"

Black*Star won, Soul buried his face into Maka's shoulder. "I'm SO sorry for your loss, Soul." Maka replied sarcastically. "T-thanks, babe" He replied almost in tears. She sighed. Tsubaki's so lucky... Its quiet at her house. Just then said weapon came by to pick up her meister. They all said their goodbyes, and with that Soul and Maka were left alone.

* * *

Maka was watching TV when she remembered something important.

"Soul?"

"Yeah, Maka?"

"Don't forget we're going to the carnival with everyone!"

"Oh yeah..."

She could tell something was up with him. "What's wrong?" He sighed. "You know I don't like crowds..." He complained.

"Well too bad! We're going and that's final!" She got up and was about to leave when-

"No!" Soul grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the couch. Her face nuzzled into his chest. "Can we please stay?" He asked. "No! Now get ready we leave in an hour!" She replied.

Soul chuckled. "Nope! I think we should stay in this position all day long while we watch Spongebob!" He joked. Maka giggled, "Real funny, now get ready!"

* * *

Soul and Maka met up with everyone. "Hey Soul!" Black*Star called. "What?"

"You know they have music stages! Someone's going to preform!" Black*Star said.

"Really? That's cool!" He replied. Everyone went on rides and ate at some food stands, they were having a great time. Then it was time for the band to play. The man on stage spoke into the microphone. He didn't look like a performer. "U-um hi everyone! Uh... The lead singer isn't going to come but uhh..." Everyone looked disappointed. The only people who could preform was the band and the back-up singers! He had to improvise. Anyone could sing! Maybe he could pick someone out of the crowd. He spotted Maka. "She! She is going to preform for you!" He pointed to Maka. Maka and her friends were shocked. The man pulled her to backstage with her friends following behind.

"Are you crazy?!" She exclaimed. "Please preform! I need a female vocalist!" He pleaded. Could she really do this? She thought. "What song?" She asked. Her friends were shocked. The man smiled. "You'll know when you get on stage! Go to the dressing room and change! We need you to be a rock star for a night!"

* * *

Everyone was in the front row watching Maka. The fans were behind them. The music started playing and everyone started to scream. Maka twirled on stage looking gorgeous. Her hair was down and straightened, with one long black streak going down on her side bangs and a red one on the opposite side. Her outfit was an above-knee white dress. The top was white and black stripes and in squeezed her down to her waist, showing up her curves. The skirt part was white and flew freely when she twirled on stage. She wore dark ripped up jeans with sneakers and one black and blue striped zip-up glove. Some how she knew what she was doing. Like she was born to be a rock star.

"Are you ready for this Death City?!" She cheered. The crowed screamed, including her friends. Maka began to sing.

_Speak your mind. _  
_Like I care..._

_I can see your lips moving. _  
_I just learn not to hear. _

_Don't waste your time ~~._

_It's never enough for you, baby!_  
_Don't wanna play your game anymore - no matter what you say!_  
_I'm all outta love for you, baby! _  
_And now that I've tried everything I'll numb the pain until I'm made of _  
_Stone. _

_Take your time. _  
_I'm not scared. _  
_Make me everything you need me to be _  
_So the judgement seems fair. _  
_Don't waste your time. _

_It's never enough for you baby!_  
_Don't wanna play your game anymore - no matter what you say! _  
_I'm all outta love for you, baby!_  
_And now that I've tried everything I'll numb the pain until I'm made... _

The piano played. Soul looked at Maka and thought she looked like an angel when she sang the next line.

_... To tear at my heart _  
_For the way that it feels _  
_I will still remember when you've long forgotten me. _

_It's never enough for you, baby!_  
_Don't wanna play your game anymore - no matter what you say! _  
_I'm all outta love for you, baby!_  
_And now that I've tried everything I'll numb the pain until I'm made of _  
_Stone. _

_It's never enough (I'm not gonna play) _  
_It's never enough (your game) _  
_It's never enough _  
_I'll numb the pain till I am made of stone _  
_Numb the pain till I am made of stone._

The crowed screamed when she finished. Maka went back-stage for some water. When all of a sudden...

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" Screamed from behind the curtain. She smiled. She WANTED to go back on stage. She realized it was fun.

And she did so.

* * *

"You guys want one more?!" She screamed. They cheered. "Alright. I'm no even gonna tell you the song you guys outta know what this is." She said as she sat down at the piano. She pressed the first note but no sound came out. "What da fuck?" She asked slowly into the microphone. She laughed along with the crowd. Soon the piano was fixed and THEN she began to play a mysterious melody. Really she was just doing warm ups on her vice to sing better. She stopped.

Then She gave the que to the band to start playing. They started to play a calm, but still Rockish tune.

_All your twisted thoughts free flow_  
_ To everlasting memories_  
_ Show soul_  
_ Kiss the stars with me_  
_ And dread the wait for_  
_ Stupid calls returning us to life_  
_ We say to those who are in love_  
_ It can't be true 'cause we're too young_  
_ I know that's true because_  
_ so long I was_  
_ So in love with you_  
_ So I thought_

_ A year goes by_  
_ And I can't talk about it._

_ On my knees_  
_ Dim lighted room_  
_ Thoughts free flow try to consume_  
_ Myself in this_  
_ I'm not faithless_  
_ Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose_  
_ Ignorance is bliss cherish it_  
_ Pretty neighborhoods_  
_ You learn too much to hold_  
_ Believe it not_  
_ And fight the tears_  
_ With pretty smiles and lies_  
_ About the times_

The crowd sang along to the underline lines.

_A year goes by_  
_ And I can't talk about it_  
_ The times weren't right_  
_ And I couldn't talk about it_

_ Choris Romance says goodnight_  
_ Close your eyes and I'll close mine_  
_ Remember you, remember me_  
_ Hurt the first, the last, between_  
_ Choris Romance says goodnight_  
_ Close your eyes and I'll close mine_  
_ Remember you, remember me_  
_ Hurt the first, the last, between_

_ And I'm praying that we will see_  
_ Something there in between_  
_ Then and there that exceeds all we can dream_  
_ So we can talk about it_

_ [guitar solo]_

_ Choris Romance says goodnight_  
_ Close your eyes and I'll close mine_  
_ Remember you, remember me_  
_ Hurt the first, the last, between_  
_ Choris Romance says goodnight_  
_ Close your eyes and I'll close mine_  
_ Remember you, remember me_  
_ Hurt the first, the last healing_

_ And I'm praying that we will see_  
_ Something there in between_  
_ Then and there that exceeds all we can dream_

_ And all these twisted thoughts I see_  
_ Jesus, there in between_  
_ And all these twisted thoughts I see_  
_ Jesus, there in between _

When she was really finished, she ran up to Soul and jumped into his arms for a big hug while their friends laughed. For the first time in Maka's life...

...She knew who she was...

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Everything belong to their rightful owners! The two songs I used were: Made of Stone by Evanescence and So I Thought by Flyleaf. I'm so sorry it took long to update! I had to get a new laptop but know I'm back! Btw Later on in the story, maybe the next chapter, Maka will reveile why she didn't know who she was.**

**xoxo**

**~ RockStar**


End file.
